Untold Stories
by Setfiregirl
Summary: A series of drabbles/short stories that take place in the manga or the anime, or sometime before. Definitely brotherly Ed/Al, probably Ed/Win, maybe Royai or parental!stuff; mostly fluff, will be angst. Rated T for safety. If you don't like, don't read.


**Author's note: Yay!! -dances- I finally uploaded a fan fiction for Fullmetal Alchemist! I've been wanting to do this forever, but I always put it off because 95 percent of my stories are in notebooks, and I don't really like typing them up since it takes most of a day to type one of my stories...But, since this is a series of drabbles, I think I can manage to type up the 2k or less stories without getting behind. n.n**

**This first drabble -and most of them, actually- came to me while reading other stories or sleeping....So far, this is the only one I've written, but I have the ideas for the other ones written down somewhere....Anyway, your standard disclaimer applies...I'm too lazy to try and come up with some flashy thing, which I usually do...n.n;**

**Anyway, on with the story!!**

* * *

Edward Elric was selfish.

Some people might call him one of the most selfless people in Amestris, calling him a hero for saving them, praising him for bringing back his brother's soul, calling him a 'child genius' and a 'prodigy', but in his eyes they were all wrong.

Why couldn't they see that he was selfish --so selfish!-- and should be reprimanded, punished? That it had been his own pure selfishness that had driven him to trying to bring back his dead mother, even when Alphonse had voiced doubts; his selfishness that had made him steal back his brother's soul and bind it to a suit of armor, where he would be unable to eat, sleep or feel, just because Ed didn't want to be alone; pure selfishness on his part that he dragged Al across Amestris in search of the Philosopher's stone because he couldn't stand having a suit of armor for a brother; selfish, because although he wouldn't admit it, he did want his own limbs back so he'd never feel helpless if his automail broke or have to go through the pain of connecting the nerves.

Yes, Edward Elric was indeed selfish. And no one would believe him if he said he was.

Well, enough was enough.

"I'm selfish." Ed said firmly, slamming his hands down on the table and glaring across at his younger brother, Al.

Alphonse stared back at him, and had he actually had a face, his expression would be one of disbelief. "Don't be silly big brother; you've been called a lot of things, but never selfish." Actually, now that Al thought about it, the colonel or their teacher might have said it once…

"And besides, you and I know that you're not. Whoever said that you were?" Al said reasonably, frankly bewildered.

"That's just it!" Edward glared at Al, but the younger Elric knew he wasn't actually mad at him; he was just glaring for the sake of glaring. "No one ever _says _it, because they don't even consider it! And that makes it _worse! _I _am _selfish; just look at everything I've done…!"

"You're not selfish! You saved my life by binding my soul to this suit of armor! How _dare _you call yourself selfish, brother!" Al argued hotly, annoyed. After all the good he'd done, how could Ed call his own self selfish?! If Edward was anything, it was _stupid. _

Alphonse didn't get mad very often, but when he did, he was very formidable, and right now he was _mad. _

Ed scowled at his brother. "Name one selfless thing I've done."

Alphonse looked livid; he HATED it when Ed got like this…! "You helped when that one train was hijacked!"

"Because I didn't like being a hostage!"

"You exposed Father Cornelio in Lior!"

"Because he had a Philosopher's stone!"

"You fought Scar and stopped him from killing innocent people!"

"Because he was trying to kill _**me!**_"

This went on for nearly and hour, both brothers getting more angry at each other with every excuse.

"You saved the people in Youswell, that mining town!"

"Because--I wanted them to learn a lesson about treating State Alchemists better!"

Al was becoming increasingly frustrated with his brother's refusal to see the truth, but he spoke now in a deathly calm voice. "When I was four years old, you saved my life by dragging me off the train tracks in Resembool." Ed tried to interrupt, but Al talked over top of him. "--When I was seven, you beat up four ten year olds when they bullied me at school; when mom died, you comforted me and made sure I was happy and taken care of, even though you were upset too; when we failed the transmutation, you pulled my soul back and attached it to this suit of armor; you endured the pain of automail surgery so that you can return me to my original body; you've saved countless lives since you joined the military, either without realizing it or without even trying. Now you tell me, honestly, that you were selfish when doing those things."

Ed opened and closed his mouth a few times, then stared blankly at the table in defeat.

"Brother, you're the _least _selfish person I know! You might be greedy and impulsive and rude, and you might even have your selfish moments, too! Everyone does! But the good far outweighs the bad." Alphonse said quietly, fists on his hips.

There was a few minutes of silence in which Al wondered if he had gone just a bit _too _far in defending Ed from himself.

Finally, Ed spoke, still not looking at Al. "You're right, as always. Thanks, Al."

Al relaxed and picked up his book, which had fallen off the table sometime during their argument. "You're an idiot, brother."

"Shut up."

* * *

**This one didn't exactly turn out like I imagined...But I kinda like it anyway...If anyone has any ideas for a drabble, I'd be glad to try and write them, so please review! -_Please_!- Okay? Like almost every author on , I _love _reviews. I don't actually know anyone who doesn't....**

**Flames will be used to roast marshmellows, so don't bother!!**


End file.
